


Eskimo kisses

by untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl/pseuds/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl
Summary: For as long as any of his friends could remember, Richie Tozier was a walking, talking tornado of chaos. He was loud and crude, taking every opportunity to be disruptive in the classroom, at home, and with his friends. While his friends often ‘beeped’ him, Richie had no real off-switch in his friends’ opinions, opting to turn to the next topic or victim until his next ‘beeping’. This assumption, as it turned out, was wrong. Richie’s off-switch was none other than his best friend Eddie Kaspbrak.





	Eskimo kisses

For as long as any of his friends could remember, Richie Tozier was a walking, talking tornado of chaos. He was loud and crude, taking every opportunity to be disruptive in the classroom, at home, and with his friends. While his friends often ‘beeped’ him, Richie had no real off-switch in his friends’ opinions, opting to turn to the next topic or victim until his next ‘beeping’. This assumption, as it turned out, was wrong. Richie’s off-switch was none other than his best friend Eddie Kaspbrak, who at 17 was nearly a foot shorter than Richie’s 6-foot 2-inch stature. 

Eddie had always been the only person able to bring Richie back from the brink of his ADHD, not that anyone was actually aware of this. Often times Richie ran wild, harassing his friends to no end. Eddie, fully aware of his power over his friend, secretly enjoyed the pandemonium that was being friends with Richie Tozier and let the taller boy do as he pleased in public. The only times Eddie really tried to rein Richie in was when the two were hanging out alone, as they so often did. Eddie would give him a few minutes to throw crude mom-joke after mom-joke Eddie’s way before the boy sighed and put an end to the torture. 

Eddie’s methods had changed over the years and at 17 they had progressed to a whole new level. They boys had entered into a ridiculously intense and committed relationship as freshman, much to everyone in Derry’s confusion. The two bickered incessantly, irritating everyone from their high school teachers to the owner of the ice cream shop who rolled his eyes as the boys fought over the flavour of their shared ice cream every day, all summer long, every single summer since they were 10. Although the town was absurdly homophobic the boisterous boys paid no attention, engaging in outrageous public displays of affection all across town. 

At that very moment Richie was asking Beverly questions about her sexual experiences with Ben, while Ben squirmed and spluttered from a nearby rock, entire body cherry red. It was a warm Saturday in June, school was out for summer in a week and the entire Loser’s Club was taking a very necessary day off from studying for their junior year final exams. 

“Shut up, Rich,” Bev sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke as she lay in the sun in her bra and underwear after swimming in the quarry a couple of hours earlier. Despite her words, Beverly’s tone was light and there was a small smile on her lips. 

“But, I gotta know, Bev!” Richie whined, sitting in the dirt next to her while Eddie laid out on a towel nearby and the rest of the group leant against various rocks and tree stumps reading comics or listening to the music coming from Bev’s boom box. “Is young Benjamin a better lover than me? Is he bigger than me-”

“Rich,” came Eddie’s voice, cutting off Richie’s lewd questions. Richie’s gaze shifted from Bev to his boyfriend a few feet away. “C’mere,” Eddie whined, trying his best to sound sleepy as he raised his arms and made grabby hands in his boyfriend’s general direction.

Richie’s face lit up as a smug grin slid into place. Eddie bit back a groan and forced himself not to roll his eyes. This was Eddie’s main method of relaxing Richie into being a normal fucking human being and he had never pulled this out in public. Eddie would routinely lower his voice, act quiet and drowsy and request cuddles. Richie’s entire demeanour would change instantly, a fond smile crossing his face as his arms curled around the smaller boy pulling them closer together. Eddie wasn’t sure if Richie knew whether or not Eddie was acting, and to be fair he sometimes wasn’t acting at all, but he loved the way Richie responded to him either way. 

Eddie was still making grabby hands at Richie as the bespectacled boy approached, only stopping when his arms were around Richie’s neck and his fists were curled up in Richie’s hair. The entire Loser’s Club was watching them curiously. The boys didn’t hide their relationship, so the affection wasn’t what was shocking the group, it was the gentleness of the interaction that surprised them. In public, Richie and Eddie’s relationship consisted of loud, lip-smacking kisses in the hallways at school and Richie aggressively manhandling Eddie, throwing him over his shoulder as Eddie pounded angrily at Richie’s back and yelled obscenities at him. 

Richie settled over Eddie, a knee on either side of Eddie’s hips and hands pressed into the towel below Eddie on either side of his head. 

“Yes?” Richie whispered, tickling the tip of Eddie’s nose with an index finger sweetly. The group had never heard Richie speak so quietly or calmly before. Stan and Bill made confused eye contact, neither believing their friend of ten years could act this way. 

Eddie blew a soft kiss up at Richie causing him to huff out a laugh, Eddie’s hands still tangled in Richie’s knotted and slightly damp hair. Richie leaned in closer, kissing a responsive Eddie softly a few times before pulling back and sliding down to lay on his back on Eddie’s towel. Eddie turned onto his side resting a leg across Richie’s waist and his hand on Richie’s chest as he pillowed his cheek on Richie’s shoulder. 

“Didn’t know those two knew how to kiss without gagging each other with their tongues,” Richie heard Stan grumble causing Bill to laugh and Bev to shush him as she watched the boys fondly. Richie ignored the comment, which never would have happened if Eddie wasn’t acting so sleepy and adorable, and stared down at Eddie who was staring up at him with soft and innocent eyes. Richie ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

“Uh oh,” he heard Ben chime in. “He’s messing up Eddie’s hair.” 

The rest of the losers turned their attention back to the couple, preparing for Eddie to begin screeching at Richie. Instead Eddie leant up slightly and rubbed his nose softly against Richie’s causing Richie to grin and chase Eddie’s lips with his own. His hand moved from lazily rubbing Eddie’s scalp to caressing Eddie’s exposed cheek as the two kissed, Eddie nibbling Richie’s lip occasionally. 

“What the fuck?!” Stan let out, both confused and slightly disappointed that Eddie hadn’t yelled at Richie for messing with his hair. 

The kisses which had started out long and languid had been going on for so long that they had no other option but to become heated. Eddie squirmed, rolling to his stomach, still half on top of Richie and grabbed his neck with the hand that had been stroking his chest before he gave him one last hard and insistent kiss. 

Eddie laid his cheek back down on Richie’s shoulder, still laying on his stomach, face now closer to Richie’s so he could press their noses together. If Richie was being honest, this was the real key to relaxing Richie and Eddie knew it. Although Eddie’s entire drowsy demeanour was great, Richie loved Eddie like this because the two could share sweet eskimo kisses amongst their occasional real kisses. 

The two were pushing their noses together, Eddie nudging Richie’s teasingly with the ghost of a smile over his lips, as if reprimanding Richie for something. Richie raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘Oh, really?’ and Eddie nodded back pressing his nose into Richie’s as he did so with a giggle, bringing a smile to Richie’s face. 

Eddie pulled back slightly as Richie pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead, sighing deeply, before leaning down and peppering a few kisses down the side of Eddie’s face before capturing Eddie’s lips once again. 

This encouraged Eddie to lean up again, pushing himself up Richie’s body slightly, kissing Richie lazily. 

The rest of the Loser’s Club had decided at this point to turn their attention away from the boys laying in the warm sun on Eddie’s towel. Ben however, kept shooting curious glances in their direction, fascinated by the way in which the two acted with one another. A way in which he had never considered they could before. 

Eddie had gone from an active participant in the kissing to simply letting Richie kiss his still and parted lips, smiling at Richie’s frustration with Eddie. 

“I love you,” Eddie mumbled against Richie’s skin as the boy pressed kisses to the corner of Eddie’s mouth. 

“I love you, too.”

Eddie let out a content sigh and relaxed back down to his previous position for good this time, tucking his head under Richie’s chin and kissing Richie’s chest softly before falling into a light nap in the warm sun, relaxed by Richie’s soft fingertips drawing meaningless patterns into the skin of his back. 

“It’s f-f-fucking hot!” Bill exclaimed 20 minutes later, pulling Eddie from his slumber. He hadn’t actually been tired when he began his relaxation methods on Richie, but it seemed he had become tired, almost out of habit.  
The group started taking off for the edge of the cliff, jumping in at random intervals. 

“You guys coming?” 

It was Ben. Richie looked over at Ben with hooded eyes then looked back down at Eddie. 

“Spaghetti?” Richie murmured, stroking Eddie’s hair again. 

Eddie leaned up rubbing his nose against Richie’s again for good measure and nodded, standing up and pulling Richie towards the edge of the cliff with him. Ben had jumped into the quarry when he saw the boys standing from the towel, assuming they were joining them. 

“Ladies first,” Richie quipped, causing Eddie to groan. He thought he had been able to drain Richie of his annoying jokes for the day but it seemed as if it would have to be an ongoing effort this afternoon. 

“Riiiiiich,” Eddie whined. 

“Fine,” Richie laughed, kissing Eddie’s cheek and letting go of Eddie’s hand. Although they had made the jump hundreds of times now, Eddie still hated jumping into the quarry from their cliff. “I’ll go first and wait down there to catch you,” he teased, making Eddie roll his eyes but smile slightly. 

Richie jumped off the cliff without another word, causing Eddie’s heart to shoot up into his throat. As much as he liked Richie to be waiting down in the water in case something happened to Eddie when he jumped in, it also scared Eddie to watch Richie jump before him. 

“C’mon, Eds!” 

Richie’s voice was loud above the rest of the noise the losers were making while playing chicken. Eddie took a deep breath and screwed his eyes shut, pinching his nose as he always did before stepping off the cliff. 

Eddie spluttered slightly, coughing up the small amount of water that had snuck up into his nose and wiping the water from his eyes. He took a steadying breath as the adrenaline pumped through his veins, a feeling which he absolutely hated. 

“I gotcha, Spaghetti,” Eddie heard, before long arms enveloped his body and his legs came up to wrap around Richie’s waist. Richie placed a loud, smacking kiss on his cheek and while Eddie loved all of the kisses he got from Richie, Eddie wanted today’s kisses to be soft and quiet and for them, rather than like their typical obnoxiously loud public kisses that were more of a statement of rebellion than anything else. 

“’Chee,” Eddie mumbled against Richie’s lips, curling his finger’s in Richie’s hair. Richie shivered at the use of the nickname that only Eddie was allowed to use and only ever in the most private of situations. “Soft,” he whispered, eyes closed. Richie responded accordingly, his body returning to a calm stillness like it had been before his adrenaline filled jump into the quarry. 

The boy’s kissed, treading water in the deeper area of the quarry while their friends splashed and screeched at each other. 

"Well those two sure have come a long way from trying to drown each other, huh?" Stan laughed at one point, speaking to Ben who was still watching the couple with fascination.

The sun had begun to set and the losers, all becoming waterlogged and prune-y, took this as a signal to head home for the day. Richie and Eddie were still wrapped around each other but now in a shallow area so they didn’t have to keep treading water, heads bowed together. From a distance, it appeared as though they were kissing, which the losers all assumed they were doing. In actuality, the teenage boys were communicating like only they could, noses rubbing together with the occasional kiss here and there as they whispered secrets to one another. 

“Come on, boys!” Bev called from the edge of the water, causing the boys to break eye contact and look up at Bev. 

Once everyone was out of the water and back up at the cliff where they had left their belongings, they began throwing their dry clothing, warmed by the sun, over their soaking undergarments. Eddie was huddled under his towel, trying to dry off as much as possible before dressing, shivering with bluish lips which drew a bubbling laugh from Richie who was now dressed. 

He took either end of Eddie’s towel and wrapped it tighter around the boy, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s forehead and mumbling a fond ‘Spaghetti’ into his skin. 

“Okay, what the hell?” 

Richie and Eddie looked towards the group, all staring at the couple who were a few feet away.

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Trashmouth?” Stan asked, eyes narrowing. Eddie glared back, hoping Stan’s teasing wouldn’t rile Richie up again. 

“Seriously though Eddie, it’s like you’ve got a super power,” Ben chimed in, dissolving the tension. “I’ve never seen someone shut Richie up for so long!”

The group all agreed and Richie laughed softly as they turned back to their belongings to gather them up before heading home. 

“They’re not wrong,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear causing the shorter boy to smile. 

“I know,” Eddie smiled, hiding his face in the crook of Richie’s neck. “I’ve got you wrapped around my little finger,” he murmured into the soft skin of Richie’s neck. 

If anyone else had pointed this fact out, Richie would have launched into a detailed and lively explanation about how he was a strong, independent woman. Instead, he just smiled at Eddie’s statement, humming in agreement.


End file.
